Direct mobile communications (DMC) and cellular controlled device to device (D2D) communications are expected to play a significant role in next generation wireless networks. With DMC, the network communicates to groups of terminals or user equipments (UEs), hereafter referred to as virtual multi-point (ViMP) nodes, instead of individual terminals. Network virtualization through terminal side cooperation (between the UEs) is expected to become part of cellular standards, such as future versions of 3GPP LTE-A and IEEE 802.16m. A ViMP node is formed of one or more target user equipments (TUEs) receiving/transmitting data from/to the network and one or more cooperating UEs (CUEs) that help the TUEs communicate with the network. Current DMC enabled systems rely on a combination of scheduling and UE grouping to enable spectrum reuse and reduce interference generated from other ViMP nodes (groups of UEs) as a result of DMC within the ViMP nodes. The interference between ViMP nodes is referred to as inter-ViMP interference (IVI). The current systems also allow half-duplex UE operation but not full duplex operation mode. There is a need for an efficient scheme for DMC (or D2D) communications that improves spectrum efficiency, reduce IVI, and allows a virtual full duplex operation mode.